


One Too Many Roses

by Ten_Petals10 (Rachel_Lu)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Pete's World, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Ten_Petals10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds herself getting jealous of the parallel Rose (yes, the puppy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many Roses

She'd been looking for him for hours.  Usually, he stayed up very late in his study, but tonight, he wasn't there.  She put her hands on her satin covered hips and glared around the room, as though it was the fault of the four walls that the Doctor wasn't in there.  

Well.

Rose had been planning on a seduction.  It had been several weeks since the Doctor had joined her in the parallel world and they'd agreed to 'court', but if she was honest, she was done courting entirely.  Sure, there was kissing.  That was, there was quite a lot of kissing and Rose was really hoping that tonight things would change between them.  For the better. 

"Doctor?" She called out, in case he was hiding somewhere or buried under a stack of books.  There was no response.  She crossed her arms, trying not to be too angry.  She wanted to be the flowing temptress she'd planned on being when she saw the Doctor.  So, she let herself sigh heavily before setting off again to find him, 

She gracefully avoided her parents and little brother, which was a very good thing, because the dressing gown she was wearing wasn't covering that much.  Her mind was on other things, however, mainly a half Time-Lord who wasn't where he was usually easy to find.  She padded up the hall, scanning the doors for any sign of him. 

She heard an odd sort of cooing sound coming from the inside of their shared bedroom (though, unfortunately, not  _properly_  shared) and furrowed her brows.  She knocked on the door. "Doctor?" 

"Come in!" She heard his voice shout cheerily from inside.  She blinked hard and walked through the door.  

The Doctor laid on the bed with Rose's mother's dog on his chest.  Dog-Rose was very comfortable on what should have been Rose's spot.  Rose shut the door behind her, trying not to say anything that would set them back or make her regret anything.  "Doctor, what are you doing?" 

He looked over her and grinned as he scratched the dog behind the ears.  "The dog has decided to sit with me."

"I'd like to sit with you."

"There's room."

He clearly hadn't caught her meaning but she sighed and walked over to where he was lying anyway.  "You're usually in the study," she said, sitting down next to him.  He gave her his attention and made a sound in the back of his throat.  

"I wasn't tonight," he said slowly.

"Let me guess," Rose said dully, "The dog came to cuddle you instead?"

He looked at her sheepishly.  "Yes, well, to be fair, the dog is very cute," he said, his tone defensive.  

She pursed her lips, half trying to not to laugh, and half trying not to be angry.  She had a lot to think about. 

Noticing the look that all this was putting on her face, he softened his gaze towards her.  "You know, you're very cute too."

She sniffed and turned away.

"Very, very, cute, in fact."

She turned her nose up.  "Yeah, well, I guess the dog is cuter."

The Doctor looked between the dog and Rose, seemingly torn.  He continued to pet the dog, but he was watching her.  "You know, the dog isn't beautiful.  You're beautiful."

"I appreciate that, Doctor," she said primly.

He sputtered, as though not understanding what the problem was, but knowing there was a problem and he really should fix it.  "You are!  I wouldn't just say that, you know that!  I like the dressing gown."

She looked over at him, and he was still petting that damn dog.  She needed to get his attention as quickly as possible before she lost her temper entirely.  She leaned slightly over him.  "There's something even nicer under it."

The way his eyes widened, she would've thought they were about to pop right out of his head.  She really did her best not to laugh.  

"Does that mean... Uh, is this-?"  

Rose shrugged airily, moving away from him and standing up. "I don't know, Doctor, but you could at least offer me a cuddle if you're going to be like this."

He seemed to get the point then.  "Oh!" He sat up, cradling the dog in his arms.  It licked his face and continued to do so as he took the dog to the bedroom door.  He gently placed her outside the door.  "Goodbye, Rose," he said cheerfully, shutting the door.  He turned around and looked at the woman before him.  "Hello, Rose."

She giggled.  "Oh, that was truly awful."

He was in front of her in two long strides, taking her in his arms and holding her loosely to him.  Her arms looped around his neck, her fingertips teasing his hair.  He lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.  "I thought it was rather clever."

"I didn't say it wasn't clever, I said it was awful."

"Awfully clever."

"Doctor."

"Yes?" 

"Could you possibly kiss me already?" 

"Anytime!" He said cheerfully, and ducked his head to kiss her.  She hummed against his mouth and tugged him closer, enjoying his touch on her.  His hands smoothed along her dressing gown to splay over her back.  He pulled away and kissed her again and again, only stopping at all so he could breathe.  He nuzzled his nose with hers before kissing her again.

She giggled and pressed another gentle kiss to his lips.  "I love you."

His thumbs stroked against her back through her dressing gown.  "I love you too."

Suddenly, Rose wasn't sure she wanted a seduction any more.  She mostly just wanted to  hold him.  She ran her hand slowly through his hair.  "No, I mean, I really, really love you."

He tugged her close to him, his face deathly serious.  "I really, really love you too."

"Good."

The smile that lit up his face was enough to light up the whole world, and she found there was really nothing except for her to return it.  He pulled her into a tight hug, his face buried into the crook of her neck.  

"Do you think... Do you think tomorrow night could be the night?" The Doctor asked quietly against her skin. 

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, confused.

"You know..." He sounded embarrassed. " _The night._ "

"Oh!"  Rose squeezed him tighter.  "Yeah, I think we could do tomorrow night instead."  She rested her cheek against his shoulder.  "I kind of just want to cuddle you tonight."

"Rose Tyler!  Were you jealous of a dog?" The Doctor asked, the joy at the very idea evident in his voice.  

She blushed, and was embarrassed about that even though she knew he couldn't see it.  "No, I wasn't jealous of a dog."

"Yes you were!" he pulled away to beam down at her.  "Oh," he stroked her cheek with his thumb.  "You're lovely."

She ducked her head, but he forced her chin back up.  He seemed content to just gaze at her. "I know we said tomorrow," he scrunched his nose up.  "But I'm very curious to see what's under this," he ran his hands over her shoulders.

Gaining to the upper hand, she slipped out from his grasp and grinned at him.  "You'll have to wait until tomorrow."  

Laughing at his groan of obvious anguish, she picked up a set of regular pjs and went to the en suite. 

By the time she had changed, he was under the covers, his glasses perched on his nose and a book in his hands.  She crawled into bed next to him and he immediately rid himself of his book and glasses in favor of laying down and curling around her.  She reached up to switch the light off before settling back into him.

"Maybe tomorrow morning?" He asked hopefully. 

She stroked his hand with her fingertips.  "Or the middle of the night."

"Sexy lingerie tomorrow?" 

She nodded as he kissed up her neck.  "That sounds good."

"I love you, Rose."

"Me, Rose, or the dog, Rose?" She asked, only mostly kidding.

He squeezed her around the waist, and hint of teasing gone.  "You, Rose.  Always you."

 


End file.
